


What does it say?

by BecaAMM



Series: Waitress AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Funny, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Song Parody, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Work as a waitress wasn’t what Sansa wanted for her life. She was young and reckless when she ran away with Joffrey, only 18 with a backpack and a few hundreds of bucks in their pockets.  It was the stupidest decision of her life. Now, she was ashamed, alone and broke. And maybe pregnant.





	What does it say?

“Sansa,” Margaery approached her from one side. “Time to pee on a stick.”

Sansa frowned, trying to process what she meant with that.

“Wh-…” she interrupted herself. “I don’t wanna know.”

_Maybe_ she was pregnant. Just maybe. There was a possibility of it being nothing and she was just clinging to it with everything she had.

“Come, honey, you’ve waited long enough,” she argued. “Get to it and do it.”

Her face twisted.

Work as a waitress wasn’t what Sansa wanted for her life. She was young and reckless when she ran away with Joffrey, only 18 with a backpack and a few hundreds of bucks in their pockets.  It was the stupidest decision of her life. Turns out everyone else was right and Joffrey was a huge asshole, and young love didn’t last close to forever.

She knew where her family was and lived but feared to reach out to them. She was ashamed, alone and broke.

And maybe pregnant.

“It’s better to know,” the brunette woman insisted. “I’ll be right here with you if you need me,” her hand rubbed her back gently. “It’s no or it’s yes.”

But either way, she needed to take the test.

Hesitantly, she walked into the bathroom stall with the pink stick in hand.

“The instructions,” she groaned.

“Do not insert the test into your vagina,” Margaery read on the box and Sansa rolled her blue eyes.

“Well, ain’t that helpful?”

After doing what she had to do, she walked out of the stall, walking to the sink and carefully washing her hands.

“I thought you didn’t sleep with Joffrey anymore.”

Sansa sighed.

“He got me drunk, I do stupid things when I’m drunk,” she groaned. “Like running away and sleeping with him.”

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“How did I ever get myself into this mess?” she closed her eyes. “Stupid Joffrey, stupid whiskey,  _stupid red dress.”_

“Oh, speaking of it,” Margaery stood straighter. “I was wondering if I could keep it if you don’t want it anymore.”

She just ignored the question, resting her back on the wall and waiting.

“Hey,” her friend pulled her by her hands. “Maybe… Maybe he is like Renly and his balls don’t work right,” she suggested. “What if his boys don’t swim, I mean… Wow. Miraculous luck.”

Sansa just shook her head, smiling sadly at her attempts to calm her down.

“What am I gonna do, Marg?”

“Don’t go there yet,” the woman touched her shoulders. “We don’t know what the test says.”

She didn’t look at her.

Whatever it said, she knew what she had to do. She would gather her things when Joffrey was out in the bar, hide in Margaery’s house and catch a train back home. Her parents would take her back, right?

“I’m about to panic,” she confessed.

“Just calm down, Goddammit,” Marg rolled her eyes, failing to realise she was showing more stress than Sansa herself. “It will all be alright. It was only one night.”

Sansa nodded, praying inside her head, and the sound of the alarm made them look at the counter where the test rested.

“That means the test is ready,” her friend pointed the obvious. “Go look at it.”

Her eyes were anywhere out of the stick and Margaery had all of her fingers – and a couple of toes – crossed, praying to whatever gods she believed.

Sansa’s eyes moved slowly, to the stick.

_This is it._

“So?” the brunette looked at her friend. “What does it say?”


End file.
